


this is the place where everything starts to begin (the wounds reveal a thicker skin and suddenly there is no floor)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: the hero's shoulders [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Communication, Consensual Somnophilia, Dominance and Submission, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, Mild Injury, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Terribly Contrived Dramatic Timing, Translation into Russian, Undernegotiated Consensual Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: – Посиди со мной, – требует Баки, и этот тон, командирский и капризный, не имеет ничего общего со смыслом произнесенных слов. – У меня, между прочим, нога сломана.– У тебя вывихнута лодыжка, – поправляет его Стив, но садится на постель, как было велено. – Сломаны у тебя ребра.– Я все равно страшно страдаю.– Я в этом не сомневаюсь.Стив не заставляет его просить прямо, и за это Баки его и любит. Поцелуи, как известно, лучшее лекарство, а Роджеровские так особенно.– Ты мне нравишься вот такой, – шепчет Стив, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. – Такая сладкая тыковка.– Пару минут назад я угрожал кинуть стакан с соком тебе в голову.– Все равно сладкая тыковка.Или:Какая-никакая, а рутина: раздельные миссии и редкие встречи
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the hero's shoulders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161770
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	this is the place where everything starts to begin (the wounds reveal a thicker skin and suddenly there is no floor)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is the place where everything starts to begin (the wounds reveal a thicker skin and suddenly there is no floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752980) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Наши тела бы могли отыскать по следам  
Если бы мы не забыли оставить следы  
  
(Порнофильмы – "Я так соскучился")_

На то, чтобы понять, что в комнате он не один, у Баки уходит даже не секунда, а доли секунды. Ну что за блядство? Он чертовски устал за день: тот выдался долгим, препаршивым. Баки порядком подзаебался играть в догонялки с россовскими головорезами и едва дотащил себя до мотеля. На незваных гостей и сопутствующее дерьмо у него не осталось ни сил, ни желания. 

Первая странность заключается в том, что его противнику, кем бы он ни был, не составляет труда удержать металлическую руку. Конечно, ручищи, пытающиеся обхватить его поперек туловища, больше напоминают стальные троссы, но ведь его левая… 

Блядь. Это очень, _очень_ знакомые стальные троссы. 

Баки замирает на миллисекунду, но его противнику большего и не надо. Баки глазом не успевает моргнуть, как оказывается прижат лицом к стене с коленом между расставленных бедер, неумолимо ползущим вверх.

– Ну, привет, незнакомец, – шепчет ему на ухо Стив. 

– Господи, блядь, иисусе, – загнанно хрипит Баки. Опасливая скованность понемногу покидает его тело, уступая напряжению совсем другого рода. – Да что с тобой не так? 

Стив ничего на это не говорит. Но и не отпускает Баки. Он продолжает удерживать его пришпиленным к стене, пока его руки без зазрения совести шарят по закованному в тактическую броню телу. Баки – как самый предсказуемый ублюдок на свете – извивается под прикосновениями и, может, он и планировал закончить этот день по-другому, но черта с два будет жаловаться. 

– Если люди Росса найдут нас в таком виде, – говорит он Стиву, – они ежика от восторга родят. Одного на всех. 

Он ждет смеха или хотя бы приглушенного трехэтажного мата – не к ночи будь помянут Тадеуш Росс – но вместо этого Стив одной рукой крепко сжимает его между ног, а другую кладет на грудь. Ощущения от прикосновений притупляются одеждой, но это и неважно. Память о других прикосновениях, кожа к коже, грубых, собственнических, злых, живет у Баки на подкорке, яркая, как и месяц-год-вечность назад. Одно накладывается на другое, предсказуемо выжимая его до последней капли бьющихся в агонии остатков здравого смысла, а Стив...

– Я бы на это посмотрел, – бормочет Стив, и голос у него делается низким и тягучим. – Как из великого и ужасного Зимнего Солдата вытрахивают последние мозги. Будешь умолять, детка? Или просто покричишь для меня? 

Что за… Еб.

Еб твою мать, Стивен Роджерс, вот что. 

Они все еще стоят у стены, практически недвижимые, и Стив все еще вжимается в Баки со спины, но уже не так рьяно, как минуту назад, как будто в любой момент он может как усилить хватку, так и отступить. Если вдруг Баки скажет свое стоп-слово. 

– Так вот во что ты хочешь поиграть? – вместо этого спрашивает Баки.

Ответом ему служат острые зубы, жадно впивающиеся в шею под самой линией роста волос. Баки шипит, чувствуя, как внутренности обдает кипятком. И на мгновение он допускает мысль, что можно просто сдаться. Расслабиться в жесткой хватке и позволить Стиву творить все, что ему только вздумается. Просить, умолять о большем. Стиву ведь нравится, когда Баки умоляет? 

Баки смакует эту мысль, но тут Стив разжимает зубы, по свежим ранкам проходится, успокаивая боль, теплый влажный язык и… 

И, напрягшись, Баки одним слитным движением сбрасывает удерживающие его руки и вырывается из хватки. 

В комнате темно, хоть глаз выколи, и Стив видится ему размытой тенью, но Баки и этого предостаточно. 

Они дерутся, снося все на своем пути: прикроватную тумбу, письменный стол, торшер – впечатывают друг друга в стены. Завтра, усовестившись, Баки оставит царские чаевые за разъебанный номер, но это будет завтра. 

Разумеется, они мутузят друг друга не в полную силу. Но и не нежничают. То и дело на них сыпется штукатурка, а еще в процессе боя приходится пожертвовать одной из двух подушек с койки, так что, когда Стив все же распинает Баки на полу, все вокруг в пыли и перьях. Они забиваются в рот и нос, Баки кашляет, и Стив немного ослабляет хватку. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы из нее можно было запросто вывернуться. Он не спрашивает, в порядке ли Баки, но гладит успокаивающе по волосам, не прекращая их маленькую грязную игру и не выходя из образа. 

Как же Баки любит этого ублюдка. 

– Пусти, – требовательно хрипит он, но тут же всхлипывает от боли в вывернутой руке. Стив за его спиной резко выдыхает, и Баки прячет довольную ухмылку за еще одним всхлипом.

– Нет, – отзывается Стив, и что-то подсказывает Баки, что голос у него такой, низкий и строгий, не только и не столько из-за недавней драки. – Черта с два, детка.

Для начала Стив решает его разоружить. Это занимает какое-то время: Стив дотошный малый – он проверяет каждый чертов дюйм все еще скрытого под кожей и кевларом тела, находит самые надежные нычки, что не может не впечатлять, и под конец тщательно, деланно беспристрастного досмотра Баки едва сдерживает возбужденные стоны, и… И тут Стив одним махом рвет на нем штаны. Это часть тактического костюма, стоящего бешеных денег, но Баки не обеднеет, если купит еще одну пару. Раз уж эта пала жертвой столь прекрасных крепких рук. 

Бедра обдает прохладным воздухом, и Баки с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы. Этот звук делается куда жальче и отчаянней, когда Стив проходится ладонью по обнажившейся коже, грубо сминая в горсти заднюю поверхность бедра Баки, после чего подцепляет двумя пальцами его трусы и расправляется с ними в той же не терпящей промедлений манере, в которой расправился с тактическими штанами. То есть попросту рвет одним движением. Баки напрягается, готовый в любой момент рвануть прочь, едва только представится возможность, но Стив кладет ладонь ему на затылок и предупреждающе надавливает. После чего вынуждает Баки немного приподнять бедра и вытаскивает из-под него оставшиеся от трусов клочья ткани. 

На обнаженные ягодицы ложится по крепкому шлепку – сначала на одну, потом на другую, и Баки резко выдыхает. Стив даже не старается, но и такие его, щадящие, прикосновения способны оставить знатные синяки. За последние пару недель Баки успел истосковаться по отметинам на коже. 

– Тебе нравится? – мурчит Стив ему на ухо, стискивая в своих ручищах откляченную задницу. Пальцы больно впиваются в кожу и бессовестно ее мнут. – Готов поспорить, что да? 

– Отъебись, – рычит Баки, он взбрыкивает, но Стив гасит это движение на корню всем своим немаленьким весом, и Баки рад, что из своего положения Стиву не видно, как отчаянно и жарко он краснеет. Да и как удержаться, когда Стив говорит вот так, и прикасается, и держит крепко-крепко. 

– "Нет" звучит по-другому, – насмешливо тянет Стив, и в следующую секунду подушечка его большого пальца аккуратно касается дырки Баки. 

– Именно так оно, блядь, и звучит. Пусти меня, ты, псих ебанный.

Стив смеется. Определенно, мать его, смеется, хоть и пытается замаскировать это под низкое утробное рычание. Получается у него отменно – у Баки от одних только горловых ноток мурашки по всему телу. Он ерзает, не пытаясь даже вырваться, но Стив все равно бьет его по заднице, и от силы удара, обжегшего обе ягодицы разом, у Баки брызжут из глаз унизительные, непрошенные слезы.

– Хватит! – выдыхает он. 

Ему приходится до боли закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Стив, проигнорировав отчаянную просьбу, отвешивает следующий удар, а за ним еще и еще. Баки не знает, сколько проходит времени, наверное, не слишком много, но к концу порки задница у него горит огнем и почти наверняка малиновая от наливающихся отметин. Стив любовно оглаживает его ягодицы, трогает почти нежно, а потом чуть сгибает пальцы и с силой проводит ногтями по раздраженной, такой чувствительной сейчас плоти.

У Баки сбивается дыхание, и сами собой закатываются глаза. Член течет на пол смазкой. Баки с большим трудом вспоминает, что вообще-то должен сопротивляться. 

Стив с легкостью игнорирует его неуклюжие попытки дернуться, фактически укладываясь сверху. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Баки с ума сошел бы от страха и удушающей невозможности пошевелиться, но это Стив. Стив, который всегда знает, как обойти все мыслимые и немыслимые барьеры Баки и заставить его умолять о большем. 

Раздается тихий щелчок, потом кожи между ягодиц касается что-то прохладное и влажное. Баки знает, что за этим последует, и снова взбрыкивает, но Стив даже на полдюйма не сдвигается, легко удерживая его в выбранном положении. 

– Уймись, – рявкает он Баки на ухо, больно прикусывая мочку. – Не заставляй меня портить это красивое личико. 

Баки издает отчаянный, полный неприкрытого смущения звук, и все его тело под весом Стива напрягается в ожидании неизбежного. 

Стив не слезает с него полностью – только чуть приподнимается, чтобы получить доступ к дырке. Он по-прежнему удерживает Баки надежно пришпиленным к полу. Внутрь настойчиво толкаются сразу два пальца. Они скользкие от смазки, но все равно слишком большие, и от внезапного, болезненного растяжения все у Баки внутри вспыхивает огнем. С жалобным вскриком из легких уходит последний кислород, Баки задыхается от нехватки воздуха, но Стив только толкает пальцы глубже и проворачивает их по кругу. 

– Больно, – слабо скулит Баки. Ему нравится, что он может сказать об этом вот так запросто, нравится, что Стив не останавливается, а только разводит пальцы у него внутри в стороны, причиняя еще больший дискомфорт. А потом и вовсе добавляет к ним третий.

Смазки на нем меньше, чем было на двух других, и, черт, Баки принимал Стива и по одной только слюне, и ничего, справлялся, но этот факт из их общего прошлого нисколько не уменьшает жжение в растянутых мышцах. Баки хнычет и ерзает, но Стиву плевать. Стив удерживает его на месте, не прикладывая практически никаких усилий, и Баки только и остается, что лежать, куда положили, и ждать, когда Стив использует его по прямому назначению и отпустит. Когда наиграется.

Несколько грубых – формальных – толчков спустя Стив выдергивает из него пальцы. На этот раз он приподнимается сильнее, и Баки использует внезапную свободу, чтобы хотя бы встать на четвереньки. Стив и это использует против него: хватает за бедра и тянет себе на член. 

Тяжелый, влажный от естественной смазки ствол ложится между ягодиц, головка упирается в слабо сжимающийся вход. От мягкого и вместе с тем настойчивого давления у Баки слабеют колени. Хоть что-то в этом мире остается неизменным, а. Баки непроизвольно хмыкает. Воспоминания о прикосновениях Стива, о его огромных руках и толстом, горяченном члене, преследовали Баки все два года, что они были порознь. Как и воспоминания об их малочисленных, но отчаянных поцелуях и взглядах, что Стив бросал на него, пока Баки раз за разом разбивал ему сердце. 

В глазах жжет, Баки пытается сморгнуть слезы, но тут Стив немного отстраняется, а потом толкается внутрь, и Баки уже не может сдерживаться, и орет и ревет в свое удовольствие. 

Милосердия в Стиве нет ни на грош, сегодня уж точно: он входит одним мощным толчком. У Баки кислород испаряется из легких, а все органы чувств оказываются враз перегружены. Он не может перестать сжиматься на члене и беспомощно скулить, потому что каждая секунда, проведенная вот так, с растянутой до предела, горящей огнем дыркой, кажется вечностью. 

У Стива позади него, как бы он ни старался, не получается выглядеть в должной мере безучастно. Баки слышит его сбитое дыхание, чувствует крепкую хватку на бедрах. 

Стив дает ему всего несколько секунд, чтобы приспособиться. Их оказывается достаточно, чтобы после недолгого затишья первый толчок показался Баки ебанным ударом молнии, раскалывающим его ровно пополам. Руки подламываются, но Баки умудряется смягчить падение и утыкается лицом в дрожащие предплечья. Стив довольно хмыкает, чуть перемещается, удобнее устраиваясь между его широко расставленных ног. Он вламывается в Баки снова и снова, и не издает при этом ни звука, если не считать рваных вдохов-выдохов и влажных шлепков тела о тело. 

Но это ничего, Баки скулит, кричит и хнычет за них обоих: безудержные рыдания текут с его губ вперемешку со смазанными, неразборчивыми мольбами. Стив с особой жестокостью вытрахивает из него каждый чертов звук.

Задница горит огнем что внутри, что снаружи, и острая боль мешается в сознании Баки со сладким удовольствием. Это всегда сводит Баки с ума, и Стив об этом знает, и использует против него, как использовал, когда они только познакомились, и как, дай бог, будет использовать еще долго. Он в считанные минуты доводит Баки до края, ни разу даже не прикоснувшись к его члену. 

Баки всего трясет, по его венам бежит чистый, ничем не замутненный кайф, и все, что ему нужно – это одно единственное прикосновение, которое отправит его за самую грань. Стив не трогает его, не толкает за черту, а только продолжает трахать, неустанно, равномерно и жестко, как блядская секс-машина. Он гонится за своим удовольствием, на Баки ему плевать, и Баки теряет рассудок от того, насколько это прекрасно – просто лежать здесь и позволять держать и использовать себя, как безмолвную, бесчувственную куклу. 

Вниз, в самую пропасть удовольствия Баки сталкивает оргазм Стива – секунда, и внутренности обдает жаром бьющей толчками спермы, она сочится из Баки, когда Стив выходит, чтобы тут же толкнуться обратно; течет по бедрам. Стив не останавливается, но его движения становятся быстрее и резче. Один из толчков приходится как раз по простате Баки – Стив, зараза, будто специально метил – и плотину, все это время сдерживавшую шквал самых прекрасных, удивительных ощущений, прорывает окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Баки рыдает в сложенные на полу предплечья, беспомощно сжимаясь на члене. 

Они пережидают каждый свой оргазм: по отдельности и одновременно с тем вместе, и… И у Стива все еще стоит. 

– Господи блядский боже, – хрипит Баки, вжимаясь ртом в свои руки. Он жмурится, как будто это облегчит его участь и он перестанет чувствовать в себе каждый дюйм твердого, горячо пульсирующего, готового к следующему раунду члена. 

Стив позади него тихонько смеется. 

Он снова начинает двигаться, никуда на этот раз не торопясь. Фрикции выходят спокойные, почти нежные. Стив лениво подается назад, вытаскивая, потом так же лениво качается вперед, трахая Баки неглубокими толчками, не заполняющими его, но удерживающими раскрытым и уязвимым. Кольцо мышц растягивается, в очередной раз обнимая член под самой головкой. А в следующий момент Стив рывком подается вперед, вламываясь в Баки по самые яйца. На секунду он замирает, после чего начинает толкаться так отчаянно, будто собирается проебать Баки насквозь. Додолбиться о самой сокровенной сути. 

Это сводит Баки с ума и вместе с тем… не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения. Баки может сходить с ума, сколько ему угодно, может выть, сжиматься на члене и царапать ногтями пол, но Стив будет брать его в том и только в том темпе, который нравится ему самому. 

– Ты всегда можешь начать меня умолять, – подсказывает Стив, снова проделывая эту свою штуку с чтением мыслей. – Вдруг поможет. Знаешь же, я таю, когда ты меня о чем-то просишь, солнце. Может и прокатить. 

– П-пошел ты, – умудряется прохрипеть Баки, чувствуя, как каждый слог царапает пересохшее, болящее от долгого ора горло. 

– Будь по-твоему. 

Стив толкается в него с новой силой, и Баки бросает вперед на несколько дюймов. Стив повторяет движение, а потом еще и еще, и каждый толчок заставляет Баки извиваться на члене и отчаянно пытаться с него сняться. Но бежать ему некуда. Никак не получается вырваться из крепко удерживающих рук, которые каждый раз тянут назад, насаживают на член, заставляя принимать снова, и снова, и снова, и так до тех пор, пока Баки не начинает насаживаться сам, ловя сумасшедший, бесстыжий кайф от бесконечной долбежки по простате и чувства абсолютной заполненности. 

Принадлежности.

Сперма Стива продолжает вытекать из него на каждом толчке. Баки нравится, как она щекочет бедра, нравится представлять член Стива, покрытый его собственным семенем. Прямо у Баки внутри. 

Стиву, думает он, прислушиваясь к сбитому дыханию позади себя, это тоже нравится. Он хватает Баки за ягодицы и широко разводит их в стороны, наверняка любуясь, как Баки дюйм за дюймом принимает всю его немаленькую длину. Баки пытается вообразить, каково оно, это зрелище, и его щеки и грудь тут же вспыхивают смущенным румянцем. Он ведь весь помечен Стивом – во всех возможных смыслах, всеми возможными способами. Следами от рук, текущей по ногам сперме. Стив не собирается останавливаться, он проникает все глубже с каждым толчком, вынуждая Баки принимать, принимать, при… 

Баки закусывает стон и прячет лицо в сложенных на полу руках. Остатки сопротивления, что еще теплились в нем после недавней драки, покидают его тело. Стив попросту вытрахивает их из него. Это гораздо проще: сдаться, обмякнуть, подчиниться. 

– Во-от так, – шепчет Стив, поглаживая его по спине. – Хороший мой, умница, вот так, да.

Баки трясет от боли и стыда. 

Стив трахает его все быстрее и жестче, каждое движение его члена посылает вдоль позвоночника Баки волну искрящих, потрескивающих электричеством мурашек. Это почти слишком. Только почти. Хотя Стив бы и в противном случае его доебал, невзирая на мольбы и слезы. 

Баки с легкостью угадывает момент, когда Стив снова оказывается на самой грани. Хватка на ягодицах становится еще крепче, Стив двигается внутрь и наружу рвано, хаотично, с безумной, все нарастающей скоростью. Баки захлебывается рыданиями, сжимаясь на таранящем нутро, то и дело попадающим по измученной простате члене. 

Стив снова заполняет его, и Баки думает, что объем спермы, который способны уместить в себе его яйца, это тоже следствие суперсолдатских экспериментов. Баки тащится, когда из него течет рекой, а раньше, до того, как Стив открыл ему все прелести незащищенного секса, и думать не смел, что ему могут нравится подобные вещи. 

К тому моменту, как Стив внутри него обмякает, а потом и вовсе выскальзывает из пульсирующей болью дырки, у Баки… наблюдается небольшая проблема. Аккурат между ног.

Стив замечает – ну, разумеется, Стив замечает ее, эту "проблему". Он смеется тем особенным смехом, который всегда проникает Баки под кожу, после чего чуть наклоняется и накрывает член ладонью. Тот дергается от желанного прикосновения, но Стив ни разу не помогает, а только держит его. 

Баки крепче стискивает зубы: он не будет просить, ни за что. 

Стив никак не комментирует его упрямый стоицизм. Вместо этого он оборачивает руки вокруг Баки, обнимает за пояс, и тянет на себя, вкладывая в это усилие всю свою нечеловеческую мощь. Баки даже не пытается ему помогать: из него как будто все кости вынули и так и оставили, дрожащего, слабого как котенок. Пускай себе Стив мучается, пытаясь совладать с его желейными конечностями. Как ни странно, но и эта победа оказывается за ним, и очень скоро Баки обнаруживает себя стоящим на коленях с рукой Стива, крепко придерживающей его за талию. Стив целует за ухом и мычит что-то неразборчивое во влажную от пота кожу. 

Баки вздрагивает от удовольствия. 

Одной рукой Стив сжимает его член, а другой берет за подбородок и тянет чуть на себя. Он одновременно начинает дрочить Баки и целовать его, Баки восторженно скулит, но звук тонет между их губ. Стив проталкивает язык ему в приоткрытый рот, и Баки охотно его принимает и начинает посасывать. Целуется Стив так же требовательно и бескомпромиссно, как и трахается: с полной, безоговорочной самоотдачей. Как будто может провести вот так, прижавшись губами к губам, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Они проебали столько восхитительных поцелуев, боже. Сначала, потому что оба отрицали очевидную привязанность, потом – потому что Баки ушел из Мстителей и пропал с радаров. Им придется здорово постараться, чтобы наверстать упущенное. 

Баки шепчет имя Стива, кончая, и Стив слизывает его у него прямо с губ. 

Они продолжают целоваться несмотря на член Баки, пульсирующий у Стива в кулаке, и потом, когда остаточное напряжение покидает их тела, оставляя после себя только приятную ленность, – тоже. Нет на свете места, думает Баки, спокойней и прекрасней рук Стива, обнимающих его крепко-крепко, гладящих обнаженную кожу ниже пояса и трогающих верхнюю половину тела, все еще затянутую в кевлар. 

Баки тает в этих руках. Если Стив его о чем-нибудь попросит, он сделает.  
Что угодно. 

Каким-то непостижимым образом Стив затаскивает его на кровать. Баки принимается снимать остатки костюма, но Стив его останавливает и берет это на себя. Наконец, полностью обнаженный, Баки с тихим стоном падает навзничь и кое-как вытягивает руки-ноги. Стив стряхивает с кровати перья из пострадавшей подушки, время от время подвигая Баки в сторону, чтоб не мешался. Баки наблюдает за ним из-под прикрытых век. Он выжат как лимон и засыпает прямо на ходу. 

Стив нежно целует его, бормочет что-то в губы. Баки понимает приблизительный смысл сказанного, только когда Стив принимается стаскивать с себя кое-где порванную во время их шутливой драки одежду. 

Расправившись с ней, Стив поднимается с постели и уходит, не обращая внимания на обиженный скулеж за спиной. Уже через несколько минут он возвращается, держа в руках влажное полотенце, и, какое бы выражение ни отпечаталось у Баки на лице, оно заставляет Стива разулыбаться от уха до уха.

– Бедное солнце, – поддразнивает он, забираясь на кровать. – Я оставил тебя совсем одного, да? 

– Да. 

Баки подается Стиву навстречу и благодарно выдыхает, когда тот касается губами обеих его ладоней, сначала правой, потом левой. От последней он прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев до самого плеча, и еще дальше, пока наконец не добирается до просительно приоткрытых губ. Это короткий, целомудренный поцелуй, и он согревает Баки изнутри каким-то совершенно особым, уютным теплом. 

– Мхм-м. Так-то лучше. 

Баки с трудом держит глаза открытыми. Стив смотрит на него в ответ и выглядит при этом безнадежно, бессовестно влюбленным. 

Он осторожно вытирает Баки, и нежность его теперешних прикосновений удивительно остро контрастирует с недавней грубостью. Баки млеет. Стив целует самые болезненные отметины на его заднице, промокает чувствительный мягкий член и вытирает между ягодиц. Баки вся равно чувствует себя раздолбанным и открытым, но ему даже нравится. Нравится эта приятная боль после хорошего секса. 

Он почти вырубается, балансируя на зыбкой грани между сном и явью. Ему видятся они со Стивом, убегающие от людей Росса, палящих на поражение, видится он сам, в старой квартире Стива, готовящий ужин, и другие вещи, которые никогда не случались, но могли бы случиться, сложись их жизни чуточку иначе. Баки ненадолго выныривает из этого марева, когда Стив ложится и притягивает его вплотную к себе.

– Мхм-м-м? 

– Я тебя разбудил? – спрашивает Стив. 

– Нет, – лжет Баки, охотно подаваясь ближе. Он тонет в этом восхитительном тепле, Стив обнимает его, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко, и это Баки тоже нравится. Кто бы знал, что Стив окажется таким любителем обнимашек. К тому же горячим, как печка. Его жар проникает Баки под кожу и, наверное, им, распаленным после драки и секса, должно быть некомфортно лежать вот так, крепко прижатыми друг к другу, но Баки вдруг понимает, что – нет. Он мог бы провести так целую вечность. 

Он снова начинает уплывать, когда что-то твердое касается его расслабленного входа. Стив толкается внутрь на половину, наверное, длины еще до того, как Баки успевает выдохнуть. Член легко скользит внутрь, и это должно бы вызвать миллион вопросов, но Баки никак не может их сформулировать. Его уставший разум перескакивает с мысли на мысль, ни одну не додумывая до конца. 

– Стив, – жалобно скулит Баки. 

– Тш-ш-ш, – тут же отзывается Стив, целуя Баки в шею. В то особенное местечко, о существовании которого знает он один. – Спи.

– ...ак я могу спать, когда ты… 

– Тш-ш, – снова мурчит Стив. В его голосе Баки слышатся смешинки, но Стив не смеется. – Легко и просто, солнце. Ты уже почти уснул. Расслабься. Я тебя держу. 

Баки дрожит в его руках, и Стив входит глубже. Он почти не двигается. Просто покачивается немного взад-вперед, медленно и аккуратно, как будто Баки хрустальный. Это здорово. Немного странно и непривычно, но правильно. Есть что-то удивительное в том, когда тебя держат вот так, заполняют до предела и нежно трахают. 

Баки кивает, сам того не осознавая, и полностью расслабляется в крепкой, самой надежной на всем белом свете хватке.

***

Просыпается Баки один. 

Какое-то время – всего минутку на самом деле, но все же – он всерьез размышляет, не приснился ли ему вчерашний вечер. Пару раз у него уже случались настолько яркие, реалистичные сны с непосредственным участием Стива, что, проснувшись, он искренне недоумевал, почему оказался в постели один-одинешенек. 

Но сегодня, чтобы подтвердить реальность произошедшего, Баки оказывается достаточно просто пошевелиться. Все тело тут же отзывается приятной тянущей болью, и разве есть на свете доказательство более прекрасное и неопровержимое? Хотя на самом деле Баки немного скучает по беззаботной юности, когда мог позволить себе снять двоих парней вроде Стива за раз, а утром скакать горным козлом, будто и не было ничего. Ну, ладно, ладно, не совсем "вроде Стива". До Стива им всем было как до луны. К тому же вряд ли Баки смог бы заинтересовать Стива, будучи безмозглым отчаянным твинком. Да и молодость молодостью, а суперсолдатский хуй это вам не шутки. 

Баки потягивается, по-кошачьи выгибаясь над постелью. Он чистый, внутри и снаружи, это чувствуется. Интересно, кончил ли в него Стив ночью, когда взял уже спящего? Было бы здорово. Мысль странная, извращенная, как на нее ни глянь, но Баки плевать. Жизнь дерьмо, что с того, если он предастся безобидной фантазии – которая, судя по-всему, все-таки стала реальностью – о том, как Стив использует его, расслабленного и спящего, по прямому назначению. 

Баки счастливо вздыхает, переворачивается на живот и утыкается носом в подушку. 

Так он и лежит, пока не раздается тихий щелчок открывающейся входной двери.

– Хей, – жизнерадостно приветствует его Стив. – Ты проснулся? 

– Нет, – ворчит Баки в подушку. 

Кровать рядом с ним прогибается. На спину опускается тяжелая теплая ладонь и ведет вниз, приятно разминая зудящие мышцы. 

– Я принес завтрак, – сообщает Стив, пытаясь по всей видимости выманить Баки из сонного царства. Ха. Не на того напал. Хотя… Завтрак звучит приятно. – Ну же, приятель. Я слышу, как у тебя урчит в животе. 

– Ничего ты не слышишь, – огрызается Баки, но кое-как, не открывая даже глаз, все же поднимается и наваливается всем весом на Стива. Кажется, Стив зовет его "солнцем" и говорит еще какую-то милую чепуху, но потом он целует Баки, и у того все мысли вылетают из головы. 

На несколько мгновений Баки позволяет себе утонуть в этой утренней нежности, но потом выныривает на поверхность и отстраняется.

– Ванная, – требует он. – Вынужден попросить тебя меня туда сопроводить. 

– Это еще почему? – уточняет Стив, наблюдая, как Баки с трудом соскребает себя с постели. 

– Мы оба в курсе, что ты вчера творил с этим великолепным телом, Стивен. 

– А, ну, справедливо. Могу даже отнести на ручках, если хочешь. 

Баки отпрыгивает, как ошпаренный, когда Стив тянет к нему свои загребущие руки, и страдальчески шипит, потому что его многострадальное тело на внезапную активность реагирует острой вспышкой боли. 

– Ну уж нет. Руки прочь, ты, животное. 

Стив со смехом следует за ним в ванную. Баки, кстати, тоже всю дорогу улыбается от уха до уха.

***

– Я тебя не ждал, – говорит Баки за завтраком, состоящего из круассанов и сэндвичей из кафе за углом. Все очень вкусно, но размер порций ужасает.

Впрочем, Баки пересматривает свое мнение, когда Стив с аппетитом набрасывается на свою долю. 

– Я же сказал, что приеду, – говорит он с набитым ртом. Это отвратительно. И все же Баки никак не может перестать пялиться. – Просто немного подзадержался, вот и все. 

– На неделю, – сварливо уточняет Баки. – Мы должны были встретиться в Праге. 

– Возникли… сложности. Не получилось туда вовремя добраться, – Стив строит свою Ужасно Виноватую Морду, перед которой Баки просто не в силах устоять. Ну что за поганец. – Подумал, что будет здорово устроить тебе сюрприз. 

– Если будешь и дальше устраивать мне такие сюрпризы, я перестану рассказывать тебе о своих планах. 

– О, нет, только не это, – брови Стива взлетают вверх, а голубые глазищи разве что слезами не наполняются. – Тогда мне придется просить Нат найти тебя для меня. А она и так постоянно третирует меня по поводу отсутствующей личной жизни. Ты ведь так со мной не поступишь, правда? 

– Господи, да ты просто не умеешь играть честно, засранец.

Стив победно ухмыляется и возвращается к уничтожению своей порции еды. Ни один из них не упоминает, что, да, разумеется, Баки так не поступит. Хотя бы потому, что он увяз во всем этом так же крепко, как и Стив. Частота их нерегулярных встреч зависит от огромного количества внешних факторов, как, например, от сумасшедшего, редко когда совпадающего расписания или доступности в данный момент полулегальных средств связи под рукой. Сбросить Росса с хвоста у Стива так и не получилось, но это их теневое мстительство им с Наташей и Сэмом удалось возвести в ранг самого настоящего искусства. Как иначе можно объяснить, что вот уже несколько месяцев они появляются, где не звали, вершат свои геройства и исчезают еще до того, как Росс, почуяв запах крови, встанет в охотничью стойку. Баки же наслаждается своей новой преступной жизнью, щедро сдобренной хорошо оплачиваемым самосудом над богатыми засранцами, а в свободное от работы время водит Россовских пиздюков за нос. 

Кстати, о Россе и его пиздюках… 

– Надолго задержаться здесь не получится, – говорит Баки Стиву. – Они знают, что я тут. Ну, точнее, они знают, что я в Рио. Не думаю, что им удастся вычислить адрес отеля так скоро, но лучше перестраховаться.

– И то верно. Подбросить тебя куда-нибудь? 

– Спасибо за предложение, но вынужден его отклонить. Мне надо в Сан-Паулу. 

– По работе или что-то личное? 

Баки бросает на Стива абсолютно не впечатленный взгляд. 

– Чувак, единственное мое "личное" сидит прямо передо мной и жрет круассан. По работе. Хочешь со мной? 

Стив отправляет в рот последний кусочек и откидывается на спинку стула, с любопытством глядя на Баки. 

– Звучит, как приглашение на свидание. 

– А что, у тебя есть дела поинтересней? 

Широкая улыбка и горящие глаза Стива говорят Баки больше, чем могли бы сказать слова. Гораздо, гораздо больше.

***

Вся ситуация в целом по-прежнему кажется Баки несколько… сюрреалистичной. Он привык вершить со Стивом правосудие, бороться со злом или, на худой конец, спасать мир. В ЩИТе – в отличие от Нат или того же Клинта – Баки со Стивом никогда не работал. Фьюри бы не стал подсовывать великому и ужасному символу нации совсем уж грязные, полузлодейские миссии. Да и Стив никогда не был дураком, это Баки знает точно. Черта с два он согласился бы плясать под дудку ЩИТа, Гидры или кто там тогда правил бал, если бы не был уверен, что только и делает, что творит добро, причиняет справедливость и бла-бла-бла.

И вместе с тем... Стив удивительно ладно вписался в свою нынешнюю жизнь беглеца и предателя. Он никогда не пытается учить Баки этике и морали, если тот вскользь упоминает – всегда деланно небрежно, но с застрявшем где-то в глотке сердцем – как творил что-то не совсем порядочное ради выгоды или развлечения. 

Конечно, по-настоящему дикой сложившуюся ситуацию делает даже не то, что Капитан Америка вдруг стал куда терпимей относиться к творящимся вокруг него беззакониям. Стив Роджерс никогда не был святым. Еще до того, как Соглашения загнали их всех в глубокую жопу, он раз за разом возвращался к Баки и делал с ним вещи, которые не вписывались ни в один моральный кодекс. Вот что было дико. Уже тогда, много-много лет назад. 

По дороге из Рио Баки с трудом заставляет себя смотреть на дорогу. Стив совсем не похож на себя. Из гостиничной ванной он вышел в темном парике и одной из тех Наташиных лицевых масок-накладок, и вот теперь сидит на пассажирском сидении: весь такой красивый и незнакомый. Чужой. Даже в новом обличье у Стива красивые, хоть и не идущие ни в какое сравнение с оригиналом, глаза. 

Баки все равно не может перестать пялиться. 

Стив замечает – а как не заметить, когда между ними меньше фута свободного пространства, а все шпионские навыки Баки испарились как по волшебству – но никак не комментирует столь пристальное внимание. Более того, когда они встречаются глазами, он только улыбается. Как будто это самая естественная вещь на свете. 

В самом начале – где-то после Берлина – они выработали довольно странную систему связи. Именно Стив всегда выходит на Баки, а не наоборот. Не потому, что Баки меньше заинтересован в их встречах, о, нет, а потому, что так безопасней. На Стива и Компанию у Росса куда больший зуб, чем на одиноко слоняющегося по миру Зимнего Солдата. Стив символ целой нации, к тому же на его стороне Ванда, силы которой пугают Росса до усрачки. Так что Новые Мстители, или кто они там нынче, занимаются тем, чем занимались всегда. Просто теперь не на законных основаниях. Пока это сходит им с рук. Претензии к ним не у одного только Росса, но именно Росс представляет из себя наибольшую угрозу. 

Так что именно Баки рассказывает Стиву и его команде о своих дальнейших планах на случай, если им понадобится его найти, а никак не наоборот. Так безопасней. И проще. Пару-тройку раз Баки даже подбрасывали на квинджете до следующего места назначения, впрочем, от встреч с бывшими сокомандниками он не испытывал особого восторга. Гораздо больше Баки нравилось, когда они были со Стивом только вдвоем. Сами по себе и вооруженные до зубов.

Как ебучие Бонни и Клайд, ей-богу.

***

– Как все прошло? – спрашивает Стив, когда Баки возвращается. 

В комнате прохладно, тусклый свет от торшера освещает ее едва ли на треть.

Баки медлит с ответом, жадно рассматривая Стива. Тот развалился на старом, продавленном, слишком маленьком для его необъятного тела диване. Они остановились в одном из убежищ Баки, а к ним он питает куда более теплые чувства, чем к безликим гостиничным номерам. Может, именно поэтому у него в груди делается так тесно и горячо от одного только взгляда на Стива, уютно устроившегося с книгой в руках. С его, Баки, книгой. 

На его, Баки, диване. 

Если бы Баки решил однажды пораскинуть мозгами и проследить долгую цепочку связанных друг с другом событий и жизненных выборов, что привели его в это конкретное "здесь и сейчас", то наверняка поехал бы крышей.

– Бак? – зовет его Стив, откладывая книгу. На его лице появляется обеспокоенное выражение, он шарит по Баки подозрительным взглядом, пытаясь, по всей видимости, понять, не ранили ли его. 

– Я в порядке, – хрипло говорит Баки. – Все прошло как по маслу. Припугнул одного богатого засранца по заказу другого богатого засранца. Детский сад.

Стив снова оглядывает его с головы до ног. На этот раз он улыбается, а в глазах у него пляшут довольные смешинки. Баки вдруг становится ужасно неуютно в своем полностью черном костюме. Хорошо, думает он, что хоть маску додумался снять. Худшее – или лучшее? – заключается в том, что Баки хорош собой и прекрасно это осознает, но рядом со Стивом он всегда чувствует себя несколько неуклюжим и несуразным и особенно – в полном тактическом облачении. Не… не в плохом смысле. Сразу тянет поскорее раздеться, бахнуться перед Стивом на колени и так и провести остаток жизни. 

Как Баки и написано на роду. 

– Мой большой страшный парень, – мурлычет Стив, и Баки тут же вспыхивает смущенным румянцем. 

И дело даже не в этом, деланно насмешливом, тоне. Дело в том, как Стив улыбается, называя его "своим парнем", так запросто, будто он и в самом деле не боится, что Баки может психануть и удрать на другой конец страны. Баки не уверен, что заслуживает подобного доверия, и все же, как дракон – золото, копит моменты, когда Стив позволяет себе… ну, вот это вот все. 

Интересно, насколько он будет мудаком, если однажды признается, что иногда даже рад тому, что Соковианские Соглашения взяли и случились? 

Стив медленно выпрямляется на диване. Баки требуется несколько мучительно долгих секунд, чтобы осознать, что да, он, блядь, сказал это вслух. 

– В каком смысле? 

– Не в том, о котором ты подумал. 

Баки прижимает к лицу ладони и яростно трет глаза. Дебил. Он – чертов дебил, не умеющий держать язык за зубами. Плоть предсказуемо мягче металла, и Баки шипит, когда левый глаз начинает саднить. Он не слышит, как движется Стив, но тот как по волшебству материализуется прямо перед ним, обхватывает длинными крепкими пальцами оба запястья и тянет руки прочь от лица. 

– Забудь, – бормочет Баки. – Я сегодня в модусе королевы драмы, вот и все. 

– Сегодня? – Стив подается вперед и целует его по очереди в плотно сомкнутые веки, и в этом прикосновении столько нежности, что Баки кажется: его вот-вот разорвет на части. – Приятель, у меня для тебя плохие новости. 

– Заткнись, – неубедительно огрызается Баки. Он рискует открыть глаза и тут же встречается взглядом со Стивом. Стив не кажется рассерженным. Скорее – искренне заинтересованным. 

– Что ты имел в виду? – спрашивает он.

Баки облизывает губы и непозволительно долго мнется, не решаясь заговорить. Но Стив терпеливый засранец, который к тому же просто физически не способен играть честно. Его большие пальцы ложатся Баки на лицо и выводят успокаивающие круги на щеках и челюсти, и Баки позорно плывет, прекрасно понимая, что соврать сейчас просто-напросто не сможет. 

– В противном случае у нас бы ничего этого не было, – наконец говорит он. 

На этом слова заканчиваются, но, кажется, и произнесенных оказывается более, чем достаточно. Стив умный малый, он поймет. 

Какое-то время они оба молчат. Стив ничего не отвечает, но и не отстраняется, не перестает гладить лицо Баки. Баки отчаянно не хочется разрывать этот контакт, хотя часть его, неуемная, нервная, перепуганная часть требует немедленно закрыться, отпрыгнуть и бежать, куда глаза глядят. Баки гасит в себе этот трусливый порыв и остается стоять вплотную к Стиву. Все его тело вибрирует от напряжения, а глаза беспокойно мечутся по лицу напротив, которое, впрочем, не выражает ничего, кроме звериной сосредоточенности. 

– Я предпочитаю думать об этом как о луче света во тьме, – говорит Стив целую вечность спустя. – Мстители распались и весь мир против нас. Но у меня есть команда. И есть ты. 

– Когда ты так говоришь, кажется, что оно того не стоит, – хмыкает Баки, и звук выходит нервным, почти злым. – Забей, я ляпнул, не подумав. 

На этот раз он все же отстраняется. Точнее пытается. Стив его не отпускает: подается следом, прижимается вплотную. Его большой палец касается губ Баки, и нет ни единого шанса, что Стив не почувствует, как сорванно и испуганно Баки дышит. 

– Я вроде не жаловался, – мягко говорит Стив. – И, даже если бы у меня был такой шанс, я бы ничего не стал менять. 

– Почему нет? 

– Что бы с нами ни происходило, оно происходит не просто так. Сколько вторжений пришельцев и прочей дряни пришлось пережить миру, чтобы заговорить о роли во всем этом супергероев? Конечно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы это произошло по-другому, но приходится иметь дело с тем, что есть. А насчет тебя… Бак, я ведь здесь, с тобой, верно? 

– Может, тебе и не стоит быть здесь, – часть Баки воет разъяренной банши, чтобы он заткнулся и не смел портить то хорошее, что им удалось создать, но он уже не может остановиться. – Может, тебе было бы лучше без меня. 

– Мы это уже проходили, – напоминает ему Стив. – Нам нужно было побыть в отдалении друг от друга и мы это сделали. Ты все еще думаешь, что мы недостаточно хороши друг для друга?

Баки молча качает головой. Напряжение, о существовании которого он даже не подозревал, покидает тело – но не его, а Стива. Они стоят так близко, что не заметить невозможно. Баки понимает, что они вот-вот поцелуются – Стив телеграфирует о своих намерениях за целую милю и смотрит ему в глаза до тех пор, пока их губы не встречаются с тихим мягким звуком. Поцелуй выходит медленным и ленивым: они как будто продолжают прерванный разговор, только уже без слов. Баки оглаживает плечи Стива, поражаясь заключенной в них невероятной силе, способной, кажется, удержать целый мир. 

Они разрывают поцелуй, но не отстраняются совсем. Стив прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки, и каким-то образом это простое прикосновение кажется куда интимней всего, что они друг с другом творили – что в постели, что вне ее. Баки как будто обнажен и распахнут настежь, и ему совсем не хочется ни собирать себя по частям, ни прикрывать мнимую наготу. Ему хочется взяться за собственную раскуроченную грудную клетку и придержать ребра, чтобы Стиву было удобней забраться внутрь и все там починить. 

– Как бы ни было, – говорит Стив. – Мне нравится думать, что несмотря ни на что, мы нашли друг друга. 

– Не думал я стать однажды чьей-нибудь судьбой. 

– Все не совсем так. Я не знаю, как объяснить, Бак. Вспомни нашу историю и посмотри, где мы сейчас. Разве это... не вселяет надежду? 

Баки целует Стива: отчасти потому, что ему действительно этого хочется, а отчасти для того, чтобы выиграть несколько секунд на размышления. Это ловушка. Когда рот Стива оказывается вплотную прижат к его собственному, когда руки Стива обнимают его так, будто он величайшая в мире драгоценность, думать о чем-то кроме этого становится попросту невозможно. 

– Мне страшно, – признается Баки, касаясь губами губ С тива. – Что мы снова облажаемся. У меня плохой послужной список в плане отношений, Стив. Я ушел тогда, потому что думал, что это единственная хорошая вещь, которую я могу для тебя сделать. 

– Люди меняются. Ты сам это сказал. 

– Но мне все еще пиздецки страшно. 

– Спасибо, – шепчет Стив, и его дыхание оседает у Баки на губах, – за честность. 

– Отнеси меня в постель. Пожалуйста.

Стив подчиняется. Баки нравится, что он не давит на него, не заставляет их говорить, выворачиваясь наизнанку, еще и еще. Может, это из-за их предыдущего совместного опыта, но Баки хочется думать, что Стив просто научился относиться к людям так, как ему хочется, чтобы относились к нему самому. 

Что совершенно точно не сделало его менее упертым. Он все равно доносит до Баки свою точку зрения, пусть и делает это куда изящней и нежнее, чем получилось бы самыми правильными, самыми правдивыми словами. 

Стив раздевает его медленно и вдумчиво, и Баки даже шевелиться не позволяется, пока с него один за другим стягивают все предметы одежды. К тому моменту, как Стив заканчивает, Баки представляет из себя бескостный, бесформенный сгусток счастья. Кожу щекотно покалывает в местах, где Стив касался ее невесомыми, целомудренными поцелуями. Потом Стив укладывает Баки на спину, нависает сверху, и поза, столько лет казавшаяся Баки угрожающей и опасной, вдруг мнится ему защитной.

Оберегающей. 

Баки понятия не имеет, как так получается, как он может чувствовать себя в безопасности в тех же руках, что причинили ему столько восхитительной боли? Как те же губы, что произносили страшные, жестокие вещи, шепчут теперь похвалы, от которых Баки плавится изнутри?

Он привык к жестокости, он ее любит, не мыслит себя без нее, но, видимо, где-то между тысячами и тысячами фальстартов он, сам того не заметив, научился любить и другие вещи. Куда более мягкие.

Стив никуда не торопится. Он входит в Баки, когда тот уже начинает дрожать от неизбывной жажды, и трахает его медленно и сладко, и оставляет такие отметины, которые невозможно увидеть, если только вы не выломаете Баки ребра и не вытащите у него из груди беспокойное сердце.

Оно расскажет вам правду.

***

К сожалению, не всегда все идет как по маслу. Баки хорош в своем деле, но не идеален, а еще для людей его профессии свойственно обзаводиться врагами. Когда он набирает на телефоне – кнопочном, одноразовом, господи боже, ну что за реликвия – номер, то утешает себя тем, что подсекли его хотя бы не были люди Росса, а то стыда б не обобрался. Пришлось бы уйти на пенсию и попросить Стива увезти себя на частный необитаемый остров. Там Баки всю оставшуюся жизнь предавался бы меланхолии, валялся на пляже, готовил модные коктейли с зонтиками и притворялся Стивовой трофейной женушкой.

Баки более чем уверен, что это все обезболивающие, но с каждой минутой идея кажется ему все привлекательнее и привлекательнее.

***

– Ты уверен, что… 

– Господи, блядь, иисусе, Роджерс, если ты еще раз спросишь, не нужно ли мне что-нибудь, я кину этот ебучий стакан в твою ебучую голову. 

Стив со щелчком захлопывает рот. Баки яростно выдыхает и одним махом приканчивает остатки проклятущего апельсинового сока. 

– Не заставляй меня пожалеть, что позвонил тебе. 

Стив выглядит как обиженный трехлетка. Как будто это не он тут курицу-наседку изображает. Баки красноречиво хмурится. Ровно до тех пор, пока Стив не сдается и не отводит взгляд, сокрушенно качая головой. 

– Просто супер, – рычит он, – хочешь, могу позвонить Сэму, пусть он с тобой нянчится?

– Да черта с два. Он еще хуже тебя к тому же ненавидит меня.

– Сэм не ненавидит тебя, Бак, – тут же отзывается Стив с мученическим терпением человека, повторяющим одно и то же в десятый раз за последние сорок восемь часов.

– Как скажешь. 

Они обмениваются сердитыми взглядами. Господи, думает Баки, они два упрямых идиота. Которые не до конца даже осознают предмет спора, но все равно не желают отступить и пойти на мировую. Подобная херня происходит постоянно. Видимо, Баки выпал шанс подглядеть в замочную скважину их теоретической семейной жизни. Если они до нее доживут. 

О, это будет сущий кошмар, они сведут друг друга с ума меньше чем за неделю. С Баки, наверное, что-то сильно не так, если даже это его не пугает. 

– Посиди со мной, – требует он зло, и этот тон, командирский и капризный, не имеет ничего общего со смыслом произнесенных слов. – У меня, между прочим, нога сломана.

– У тебя вывихнута лодыжка, – поправляет его Стив, но садится на постель, как было велено. – Сломаны у тебя ребра. 

– Я все равно страшно страдаю. 

– Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Стив не заставляет его просить прямо, и за это Баки его и любит. Поцелуи, как известно, лучшее лекарство, а Роджеровские так особенно. Докторам стоит запатентовать новую технологию лечения всех болезней разом, срубят куча бабла на патентах. Правда, Баки, когда у него срастутся ребра, придется рубить уже не бабло, а чьи-нибудь бошки. 

Поцелуи Стива должны принадлежать ему одному. Отныне и во веки веков, аминь. 

– Ты мне нравишься вот такой, – шепчет Стив, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. – Такая сладкая тыковка.

– Пару минут назад я угрожал кинуть стакан тебе в голову. 

– Все равно сладкая тыковка, – настаивает Стив. 

– Божечки, с соображалкой у тебя по-прежнему беда. Меньше болтовни, больше дела.

Стив смеется, когда Баки хватает его за шею и притягивает для очередного поцелуя, и, наверное, на это следовало бы хорошенько обидеться, но Баки так глубоко плевать на это дерьмо... вы даже не представляете.

***

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив спустя пару дней импровизированного больничного Баки. 

– По-моему, это моя реплика, нет? 

Баки приоткрывает один глаз и обнаруживает, что Стив нависает над ним и улыбается, как какой-нибудь фрик с нездоровыми наклонностями. Баки поспешно зажмуривается обратно. Это самозащита, не более того. 

– Но ты ее так и не произнес. Ничего страшного, я в курсе, что ты неблагодарный пиздюк.

– Чег… Да ты охуел, Роджерс! Ума не приложу, как народ до сих пор сходит по тебе с ума и считает милашкой. 

– Обернись в государственный флаг и тоже всех одурачишь. 

Баки сокрушенно качает головой и все-таки продирает глаза, окончательно выныривая из ускользающего сонного марева. Стив скалится во все тридцать два. Вы только посмотрите на него. Доволен собой, как слон. И выглядит при этом так восхитительно, что у Баки не получается ни глаз отвести, ни наскрести достаточно серого вещества для остроумного ответа. 

– За то, что позвонил, когда тебя ранили, – поясняет Стив уже мягче. Улыбка у него на лице постепенно становится мягче. – Я знаю, тебе это нелегко далось. 

Баки немного жутко от того, насколько хорошо Стив его в последнее время считывает. У них и раньше такое случалось, но в основном во время секса или в бою, а никак не в повседневной жизни. Баки думает, что это все его попустительское отношение. Не сбил на подлете, не залатал бреши в броне, и вот Стив тут как тут, проник в самую суть, обосновался уже. 

Не худший, если так прикинуть, вариант развития событий. 

– Я мог бы и сам справиться, – говорит Баки, зная, что Стив и так в курсе. Раны были пустяковые. – Но… я не знаю. Мне не захотелось самому. Я подумал, что это и не обязательно. 

И снова ничего такого, о чем бы Стив и сам не догадался. Да Баки и не юлил особо, не пытался скрыть правду. Стив сторицей вернул оказанное ему доверие и затащил Баки в квинджет с энтузиазмом столь же пугающим, сколь и очаровательным. Они залегли на дно в одном из убежищ Наташи, и теперь Стив с удовольствием играется с ним в доктора, а Баки сопротивляется только для вида, а на самом деле вовсю наслаждается внеочередным отпуском.

Кстати, об игре в доктора… 

– Это действительно необязательно, – говорит Стив, и Баки не успевает поймать мысль за хвост. – Бак, ты не обязан справляться один. Ты мог бы… мог бы остаться. Ты ведь в курсе? 

Баки требуется минутка, чтобы сформулировать ответ. Он не ожидал, что после предыдущего, довольно однозначного отказа, Стив снова поднимет эту тему. 

– Чем нас больше, тем лучше? – тихо уточняет Баки. – Нет уж, спасибо. 

– Я… да, – Стив смущенно хмурится. – Но дело не только в этом. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Знаю, ты можешь о себе позаботиться, но сейчас весь мир против таких, как мы с тобой, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом. 

И вот теперь уже Баки чувствует себя смущенным по самое не могу. И выбитым из колеи. Он пытается выразить все, что думает, одним выражением лица, но Стив только непонимающе сводит брови. Неужели он забыл? 

– Стив, ты же не хотел, чтобы я был в твоей команде. Ты сам сказал, помнишь? И я ценю твою заботу, правда, но я и сам неплохо справляюсь. Честно. 

Стив, кажется, не улавливает ничего, кроме самого первого предложения. 

– Я такого не говорил, – говорит он чуть громче необходимого. – Бак, я бы никогда!..

– Во Франции, – прерывает его Баки. – Я спросил, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я пошел с тобой. Ты сказал "нет". 

Стив несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, но не произносит ни звука. При этом вид у него такой, что Баки трижды успевает проклясть свой длинный язык и четырежды – смутиться до глубины души. Стив выпрямляется, и Баки сделал бы то же, если бы не сломанные ребра.

– Бак, – глядя на него огромными беспомощными глазищами, говорит Стив. – Баки, ты же ушел в отставку. Я не хотел снова втягивать тебя в это дерьмо. Дело не… черт, конечно, я хотел, чтобы ты был частью моей команды! Солнце, я же ни с кем так слаженно в паре не работаю, как с тобой. 

– Оу, – только и выдыхает Баки. Он обшаривает лицо Стива в поисках хотя бы намека на неискренность, уже зная, что ничего такого не обнаружит. – Я подумал… 

Он пожимает плечами. Губы Стива кривятся в болезненной гримасе, которая, впрочем, скоро снова превращается в улыбку, пусть и не такую беззаботную, как пару минут назад. Когда Стив заговаривает, его голос звучит мягко и нежно. 

– Ты наслаждался заслуженным отдыхом, Бак. Я не мог тебя этого лишить. 

– Я бы пошел с тобой, если бы ты попросил. 

– Поэтому я и не попросил. 

Баки смотрит Стиву в глаза, пока его собственные не начинает жечь. Тогда он поспешно отводит взгляд, тяжело дыша.

– Ну, спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя последним идиотом. 

Стив не смеется над ним. Его костяшки касаются щеки Баки. Прикосновение выходит осторожным и ненавязчивым, почти как поцелуй. 

– Прости, что не выразился яснее. Предложение все еще в силе, Бак, ты можешь к нам присоединиться. И дело не только в количественном превосходстве. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. Чтобы сражался со мной плечом к плечу.

Баки всерьез обдумывает это предложение.

В прошлый раз, когда Стив его озвучил оно прозвучало несколько… безлично. Конечно, он хотел, чтобы Баки присоединился к команде, ведь так было безопасней, а Стив прирожденный лидер. Интересы коллектива всегда должны быть превыше его собственных. По крайней мере, именно так подумал Баки. А Стив не предпринял ни единой попытки, чтобы переубедить его. 

Но теперь… 

Дело ведь не в том, что Баки не верит Стиву. 

– Нет, – говорит он. – В прошлый раз, когда мы были в одной команде, все пошло по пизде.

– Это не повторится, – уверенно возражает Стив, но в его голосе Баки различает нотки горькой обреченности. Стив и в самом деле верит в то, что говорит, но также он понимает и принимает решение Баки. 

Баки это нравится. 

– Я знаю, – кивает он, не столько, чтобы успокоить Стива, сколько чтобы убедить в этом самого себя. – Но у нас ведь все так хорошо. А лучшее враг хорошего, ты ведь знаешь? 

Стив мотает головой. Он выглядит ужасно грустным, но лицо его понемногу проясняется, пока он пристально смотрит на Баки. Не такой уж Баки и нежный, с ним не надо обращаться, как с хрустальной вазой, но если Стив вбил себе что-то в голову, то это с концами.

– Обещай, что позвонишь, если тебя снова ранят.

– Не хочу обзаводиться еще одной вредной привычкой. 

– Бак.

Баки вздыхает.

– Ладно, ладно, господи ты боже мой. Я позвоню. 

Они скрепляют сделку поцелуем.

Если так подумать, это далеко не худшая неделя в жизни Баки.

***

Свой тридцать шестой день рождения – как и все предыдущие, начиная с девятнадцатого – Баки проводит под обстрелом. 

А вот на следующий день… все принимает довольно неожиданный, но очень приятный оборот.

– А что другие говорят по поводу твоих регулярных вылазок ко мне? 

– Никакие это не вылазки, – возмущенно вскидывается Стив. – Я взрослый, самодостаточный мужчина, а не влюбленный подросток. 

Баки фыркает и терпеливо ждет настоящий ответ, которого так и не следует. Он бросает на Стива беглый взгляд, и обнаруживает, что тот, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли, пялится на сцепленные в замок руки. Они на пляже неподалеку от Сидзуоки. Стив снял им крошечный домик на берегу океана – этакий великаний карман, в котором можно спрятаться от всего мира. 

Есть в этом что-то неоправданно романтичное, но Баки держит язык за зубами. Ему бы хватило кексика с одинокой свечкой и праздничного траха. 

Конечно, он все равно счастлив быть здесь, со Стивом. Просто не очень хорошо понимает, как на подобное надо реагировать. Прошлый Баки сбежал бы с воплями в горы и там бы и умер от ужаса, но Баки не соврал Стиву, когда сказал, что за последние несколько лет потратил приличное количество времени на самоанализ. И первым шагом к его познанию себя было даже не признание, насколько большего ему хотелось от Стива. 

Это было признание, насколько большего ему хочется от жизни в целом. 

– Стив, – напоминает о себе Баки, когда минуты начинают сменять одна другую, а Стив так и не возвращается в реальность. – Не говори мне, что притащил нас сюда, просто чтобы помедитировать. 

Стив смеется странным, нервным смехом. Он переводит взгляд на песок у себя под ногами, после чего наконец смотрит на Баки. Удивительно, как и много лет спустя одного этого взгляда хватает, чтобы Баки почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки.

– Ивини, я прослушал, – кается Стив, – повтори, пожалуйста, вопрос. 

Баки прекрасно знает, что у Стива острый железный капкан вместо мозгов. Он физически не может ничего прослушать или забыть, но все же Баки идет ему навстречу и повторяет:

– Что Сэм, Нат и Ванда думают о том, что ты регулярно ко мне сбегаешь? Не говоря уже об… этом. 

– Мне кажется, они догадываются, – произносит Стив деланно беспечным тоном. – Скорее всего, они думают, что у нас это недавно. Я не уверен. Ванда слишком увлечена своей личной жизнью, чтобы лезть еще и в мою. Сэм придерживается политики "не спрашивают, не говори". Понятия не имею, что знает и думает по этому поводу Нат, но это же Нат, ты ее знаешь. 

– Ага. Черт, иногда я скучаю по этим ублюдкам. 

– Ты всегда можешь… 

– Стивен Грант Роджерс. 

– Ладно, ладно, я понял. 

Они сидят на пляже до самого заката. Когда небо окрашивается всеми оттенками розового, Баки цепляет мизинец Стива своим и позорно плывет, когда Стив повторяет его жест, чуть усиливая хватку. 

– Пойдем домой, – говорит Баки, укладывая голову Стиву на плечо. – Хочу уже получить свой незабываемый деньрожденческий секс. 

Ни у одного из них нет больше настоящего дома. Но Баки совсем не против, если Стив будет его домом на сегодня. Следующая мысль его немного пугает, но Баки все же додумывает ее до конца. 

Он был бы не против, если бы Стив стал его домом на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***

Где-то между пляжем и крохотным бунгало, в котором они остановились, атмосфера между ними начинает меняться. Баки не может с уверенностью сказать, в чем именно дело. Может, в долгих жадных взглядах, которые они то и дело бросают друг на друга и которые с каждым разом становятся все жарче и опаснее. Или в том, как соприкасаются их руки при ходьбе. Будто бы ненароком. 

Они выбирают долгий путь и идут куда медленнее, чем могли бы, и трогают друг друга тоже куда реже, чем могли бы. Они никогда не делали ничего такого раньше. Баки смакует нарастающее напряжение, висящее в воздухе плотной взвесью. Где-то на полпути он замедляется, подходит к самой кромки прибоя и останавливается, глядя на морскую гладь и от души потягиваясь. Стив стоит чуть поодаль, и Баки чувствует на себе его прожигающий насквозь взгляд. 

Когда он смотрит на Стива через плечо, тот всем своим видом обещает ему долгую, сладкую, мучительную смерть. 

Наконец они добираются до бунгало. Воздух внутри в считанные секунды пропитывается напряжением. Не мешкая, Баки принимается стягивать с себя покрытые тонкой соляной коркой шмотки. Он чувствует, что за ним наблюдают, а, когда оборачивается, то обнаруживает, что и Стив времени зря не терял. Он стоит посреди комнаты, босой, без рубашки и в джинсах с низкой посадкой, как будто явился из самого рая и весь, без остатка, принадлежит теперь одному только Баки. 

Но нет, не это заставляет Баки плавиться изнутри, а то, как Стив на него смотрит: Баки знает этот опасный, хищный взгляд. 

– Ну что? – подначивает Баки и потягивается, красуясь. Возможно, он стонет при этом чуть откровенней, чем того требует ситуация, ну да кого это волнует. – Так и будешь там стоять и смотреть, приятель? 

Стив бросается вперед, как дикий зверь, а в следующую секунду Баки с размаха впечатывает в стену. Стив вгрызается в его губы жестким поцелуем-укусом, и рот тут же наполняет металлический вкус крови. Баки стонет, чувствуя, как в животе вспыхивает пламя, как оно лижет его внутренности, обжигая нежную плоть. Он не сопротивляется, с головой бросаясь в поцелуй: посасывает язык Стива, кусает его губы и растягивает окровавленный рот в усмешке, когда Стив бесконтрольно подкидывает бедра в ответ и прижимается крепким стояком к его бедру. 

Наконец Стив разрывает поцелуй и отшатывается: раскрасневшийся и с горящими огнем глазами. Он шумно дышит, оглядывает Баки с ног до головы. Баки на раз считывает с его лица знакомое, расчетливое выражение. 

Он пытается наклониться вперед и украсть еще один поцелуй, но Стив молниеносно впечатывает его обратно в стену и фиксирует, сжимая огромную ладонь на горле. 

– Так-то лучше, – хрипит Баки, широко ухмыляясь. – Мне нравится этот твой взгляд, Стиви. 

Стив проводит по его щеке костяшками пальцев, и Баки плавится от этой мимолетной ласки, едва не мурча от удовольствия. Но уже в следующую секунду Стив отводит руку, замахиваясь, и бьет Баки по лицу. 

Щеку заливает горячей, пульсирующей, ослепительно сильной болью, и Баки кричит. У Стива хорошо поставлен удар, Баки рухнул бы на пол, если бы не рука на горле, удерживающая его в вертикальном положении, а так он только задыхается, отчаянно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха и сморгнуть выступившие на глаза слезы. 

Стив дает ему несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, после чего бьет по другой щеке. На этот раз он убирает руку у Баки с горла, и тот все же падает, больно ударяясь коленями о пол. 

Стив тут же хватает его за волосы и с силой дергает назад, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх, картинка смазанная из-за слез, плывет по краям, но, блядь, похоже, Баки готов пересмотреть свое мнение касательно религиозного фанатизма и обожествления всякой херни. 

Кажется, он только что уверовал. 

В Стива.

– Открой рот, – приказывает Стив, уже расстегивая свободной рукой ширинку. – И следи за зубами. 

Формулировка не оставляет простора для интерпретаций, и у Баки есть всего несколько секунд, чтобы подчиниться, и вот Стив уже проталкивает свой огромный член ему в глотку. Баки задыхается и пытается отстраниться, но Стив крепче сжимает хватку у него в волосах и тянет вперед, насаживая на член. Баки хрипит, слюна льется рекой, слезы тоже: Баки позорно проигрывает схватку и больше не пытается их сморгнуть или сдержать, и теперь они беспрепятственно льются по его щекам и шее. 

Стив при этом смотрит на Баки так, будто в жизни своей не видел ничего прекраснее. 

Он толкается глубже, и глубже, и глубже, и замирает, только когда Баки утыкается носом в густые завитки волос у него в паху. Тогда Стив чуть ослабляет хватку, недостаточно, чтобы Баки мог отстраниться, но достаточно, чтобы можно было начать массировать кожу у него на голове. Баки мурчит от удовольствия, когда аккуратные, почти нежные прикосновения посылают по всему его телу волны мягкого удовольствия, которое на контрасте с конвульсивно сжимающимся вокруг члена горлом, кажется манной небесной. 

Вытаскивает член Стив куда медленнее. Он никуда не торопится и вовсю наслаждается процессом. Головка проезжается по языку Баки, оставляя после себя горьковатый привкус смазки, и Баки требовательно скулит, отчаянно желая большего. 

Стив так и замирает, с членом, прижатым к его губам. Баки сглатывает. Горло болит просто адово, а разбитое лицо – и того сильнее. Завтра утром он будет выглядеть как ебаный пиздец. 

– Господи боже, – выдыхает Стив. – Только посмотри на себя.

Баки поспешно закрывает глаза. Стив снова толкается внутрь, и на этот раз Баки не сопротивляется. Он послушно открывает рот и расслабляет горло, принимая Стива на всю длину. Стив трахает его медленно, почти лениво, то и дело замирая. Баки не может дышать, но все его естество поет от восторга и знания, что Стиву хорошо с ним. В нем. Баки дрожит от мысли, насколько здорово у него получается принимать член Стива – будто для этого он и был изначально создан. 

– Со-олнце, – тянет Стив, накрывая ладонью пульсирующий отпечаток у Баки на щеке. – Хорошо тебе, да? 

Баки кивает с набитым ртом, с трудом продирая глаза. Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз с таким счастливым выражением лица, что все у Баки внутри закручивается в тугую, добела раскаленную спираль. 

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Стив снова начинает двигаться. В его толчках нет ни мягкости, ни осторожности, но Баки держится изо всех сил, мысленно цепляясь за синеву этих восхитительных глаз. Надолго его все равно не хватает, он опять жмурится, и тогда Стив как с цепи срывается, и Баки только и остается, что отпустить ситуацию, расслабиться и просто быть теплой, тесной, влажной дыркой для ебли. 

Он ничего не может с собой поделать и ревет, громко всхлипывая, когда Стив позволяет ему набрать в грудь достаточно воздуха. Стив говорит ему что-то, что-то ласковое и при этом чуть насмешливое, и Баки весь дрожит.

– На лицо или в рот? – спрашивает Стив. Слова кажутся незнакомыми, чужими и никак не хотят обретать смысл, и Баки беспомощно моргает, осоловело глядя на Стива снизу вверх. 

Он медлит слишком долго, и в конце концов Стив просто принимает решение за него. Он вытаскивает член у Баки изо рта и велит:

– Закрой глаза, – крепко сжимая основание члена. 

Баки зажмуривается, у него перехватывает дыхание от влажных хлюпающих звуков. Первые несколько капель теплой липкой спермы попадают ему на щеку. Остальным заливает все лицо: рот, нос, лоб и даже волосы. Баки кажется, у него под кожей все горит – так сильно печет щеки. Слезы и сперма текут по его лицу, и это отвратительно, и, боже, как же Баки нравится. 

Стив снова хватает его за волосы и тянет назад. Баки издает мягкий беспомощный звук, и приоткрывает губы, и облизывает их. На языке остается терпкая смесь вкусов, но Баки не успевает все их распробовать: секунда – и Стив накрывает его рот своим. Слизывает остатки спермы вокруг губ и с подбородка, а потом сует язык Баки в рот, щедро делясь солоноватой горечью. 

– Стив, – говорит Баки. Или не говорит, а только пытается сказать. Имя тонет где-то между их губ и языков. 

– Баки, – все равно отзывается Стив. Он прокладывает вдоль челюсти Баки дорожку коротких целомудренных поцелуев. А вот что целомудренным назвать никак нельзя, так это то, как Стив прижимает голую ступню к его болезненно пульсирующему члену. 

Баки хватает ртом воздух, и распахивает глаза, и смотрит на Стива умоляющим взглядом, прекрасно зная, что пощады все равно не дождется. Стив балансирует на одной ноге, как заправский акробат, другой продолжая гладить член Баки и, должно быть, со стороны это выглядит ужасно нелепо, но Баки плевать. Единственное, что его сейчас волнует, это прикосновения, которых мучительно недостаточно. 

– Пожалуйста, Стив, – умоляет он. 

– Что такое, солнце? – нежно мурчит Стив, будто это не он творит тут черт-те что со своей ступней и членом Баки. – Хочешь кончить? 

– Пожалуйста. 

Стив медленно проводит ногой по всей длине и надавливает поджатыми пальцами под самой головкой. Ощущение странное, но от него у Баки перехватывает дыхание, и он задыхается и скулит, когда Стив прижимает его член к его же животу. Баки дрожит, он весь – как комок неизбывного напряжения, отчаянно ищущего выход. 

Стив резко убирает ногу, член Баки дергается, слабо шлепая по животу. Баки обиженно вскрикивает. 

– Поднимайся, – велит ему Стив таким тоном, словно это кто-то другой поставил Баки на колени полчаса назад. – Я с тобой не закончил. У тебя ведь день рождения, помнишь? А ты еще не все подарки получил. Непорядок. 

Стив уже достаточно подарков ему преподнес. Еще парочка, и есть вероятность, что Баки придется уехать отсюда на машине скорой помощи. Впрочем, оно наверняка будет того стоить. 

Вовремя собраться с мыслями и встать он не успевает, так что Стив тащит его за волосы, поднимая на ноги, впечатывается сразу телом в тело и слизывает прямо с губ болезненный стон. Видимо, он не доверяет Баки в таком ответственном деле, как передвижение на своих двоих, потому что уже в следующее мгновение Баки резко отрывают от земли и перебрасывают через плечо, как какой-нибудь мешок с картошкой. 

– Эй! – орет он, принимаясь вырываться. Стиву его колотье кулаками по спине все равно что расслабляющий массаж. Ноги он зафиксировал своей огромной ручищей, и это унизительно, когда тебя тащат вот так, и, разумеется, член Баки с этим утверждением категорически не согласен. Интересно, есть ли хоть один шанс, что Стив не заметит, как Баки течет от такого обращения?

Вряд ли. 

Стив бесцеремонно швыряет его на постель, и тело Баки подпрыгивает на пружинящем матрасе прежде, чем у него получается перевернуться и устроиться на спине с широко разведенными ногами. Стив к нему не присоединяется. Вместо этого он обходит кровать, встает у изножья и обшаривает Баки сверху донизу пристальным взглядом голубых глаз. Баки пытается дышать ровней и лежать себе смирно, но всю его кожу покалывает и жжет от столь пристального внимания. Хочется сомкнуть бедра и свернуться в клубок, но Стив все еще смотрит на него, и Баки так и остается – недвижимый, выставленный напоказ, распахнутый настежь. 

Губы Стива трогает едва заметная, одобрительная усмешка.

– Перевернись, – велит он. 

Баки с трудом подчиняется и поднимается на четвереньки. Такое ощущение, будто изо всех его конечностей разом вынули кости. 

– Миленько, – чуть насмешливо, но вместе с тем ласково констатирует Стив. – Сколько сможешь так простоять? 

Баки приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, прежде чем у него получается заговорить. 

– Столько, сколько тебе захочется, чтобы я простоял. 

– Я не буду тебя перетруждать, не бойся. Все, что от тебя требуется, это не двигаться и быть послушным солнцем, – говорит Стив, и его голос так и сочится опасным, не сулящим Баки ничего хорошего предвкушением. – Но еще я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое в чем немного помог…

Он замолкает, но кладет ладонь Баки на внутреннюю сторону бедра и ведет вверх. 

Чуть прогибается матрас. Стив устраивается между расставленных ног Баки – в самой своей излюбленной позиции. Близко-близко. Для Баки нет вещи естественней, чем расставить ноги чуть шире, чтобы Стиву было удобней. 

– Какое сегодня число, Бак? 

– Одиннадцатое марта? 

– Прозвучало так, будто ты не шибко в этом уверен. 

– Я… я уверен. Сегодня одиннадцатое марта. 

– Так-то лучше. Мы на день опоздали. Как думаешь, может приплюсуем один, чтобы это компенсировать? Или нет. Давай лучше округлим. До сорока. 

– Че-чего? – переспрашивает Баки. Он ничего не понял, но от одного тона Стива все у него внутри поджимается. Обычно он, этот тон, сулит Баки большие неприятности и пару дней невозможности нормально передвигаться или даже сидеть. 

– Деньрожденческая порка, – радостно мурчит Стив. – Это уже почти традиция, Бак. Нельзя ее нарушать. 

– Господи боже.

– Хочу, чтобы ты считал, – терпеливо разъясняет Стив. – Знаешь, что будет, если собьешься?

– Ты… ты начнешь сначала? – Баки едва не скулит от переполняющего его ужаса пополам с надеждой. 

– Уверен, тебе бы это понравилось. Но нет. Я просто остановлюсь. Тебе ведь этого не хочется, Бак? 

Баки отчаянно мотает головой.

– Нет, нет, блядь, я не… я не собьюсь, клянусь. 

– Молодец, – шепчет Стив и целует его в качестве награды в основание позвоночника. – Хороший мальчик. 

Похвала жмет на все нужные кнопки разом, и Баки вдруг чувствует себя легким, как перышко. Первый удар очень слабый, Баки едва его замечает, зависает и чуть из-за этого не проебывается.

– Один, – торопливо выдыхает он, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. 

Стив за его спиной недовольно хмыкает. 

– Прости, – добавляет Баки. Лицо горит, а глаза снова предательски жжет. 

Следующие несколько ударов Стив наносит быстро, не растягивая паузы между предыдущим и следующим. Баки послушно считает. Пока совсем не больно. Стив не использует и толики своей силы, это даже на разогрев перед чем-то более серьезным не похоже, Стив как будто просто дразнится. Тем не менее Баки держит рот на замке и открывает его, только когда нужно назвать очередное число. 

Шестой удар куда сильнее предыдущих и ложится аккурат на стык левой ягодицы и бедра. 

– Шесть, – выдыхает Баки, смаргивая слезы. 

– Ага, – вторит ему Стив. – Вот так, солнце.

После этого Стив перестает с ним цацкаться. Баки удерживает себя на четвереньках исключительно силой воли. Его голос перестает быть твердым и спокойным, каким был в самом начале: очень скоро Баки уже не произносит, а выкрикивает числа – то громко и отчаянно, то слабо и просяще. За каждым вскриком следует новый удар, огромные ладони Стива раз за разом опускаются на ягодицы: левая, правая, левая… Снова левая? Блядь! Всего несколько шлепков спустя приятное тепло под кожей сменяется мучительным жаром. К двадцатому Баки всего трясет, а его лицо снова мокрое от слез. 

– Двадцать один, – шепчет он.

Стив задевает ногтем свежий след, и Баки кажется, что его в этом месте каленым железом протыкают. 

– Два-двадцать четыре! Стив, пожалуйста. 

К тридцатому удару Баки рыдает, не сдерживаясь. Стив переключился на внутреннюю часть его ягодиц, и теперь одной рукой он удерживает их раскрытыми, а другой наносит удары, от которых у Баки на внутренней стороне век вспыхивают звезды. 

После тридцать пятого Стив делает небольшую паузу и аккуратно оглаживает саднящую кожу у Баки на заднице и бедрах. Баки едва дышит и изо всех сил старается не упасть.

– Полегче, – говорит Стив, – уже почти все, солнце. Ты отлично справляешься.

– Я не могу… – Баки так и не заканчивает предложение и только хватает ртом воздух. 

– Еще как можешь, – тихо и уверенно убеждает его Стив. – Ты выдерживал вещи и похуже. 

Может, и так, но сейчас Баки не может думать ни о чем, кроме как о сгустке пульсирующей, непрекращающейся боли там, где раньше были его ягодицы. Стив не дает ему времени на размышления. Следующий удар гораздо мягче предыдущих, но Баки весь как оголенный нерв, и, наверное, даже легчайшее дуновение ветра показалось бы ему страшнее и острее колотой раны. 

– Тридцать шесть, – всхлипывает он. Рвется зажатая в металлическом кулаке простынь. Стив бьет раскрытой ладонью по правой ягодице – почти игриво, не всерьез. – Тридцать семь, господи боже, Стив! 

Стив шикает на него, следующие два удара ложатся один за другим без малейшей паузы, и у Баки все же подламываются руки, и он падает лицом в подушку. Стив больно щиплет его за бедро, предупреждая. 

-...дцать восемь, – выдыхает Баки. – Тридцать, ох, тридцать девять. 

– Остался всего один, – успокаивающе шепчет Стив. – Куда хочешь, детка? 

Баки только скулит, отчаянно мотая головой. 

– Тш-ш-ш. Все хорошо. Сейчас все будет. 

Баки знает, что за этим последует. Он пытается подготовиться, но, разумеется, нихера у него не получается. Удар несильный, но пальцы Стива задевают нежную, сжатую дырку, и Баки беззвучно воет. Его всего колотит и… 

– Баки, – строго напоминает Стив, поглаживая кольцо сжатых мышц подушечкой большого пальца.

– С-сорок, сорок, пожалуйста… 

– Тише, тише, солнце, уже все. Ты так здорово потрудился, Бак. Был таким хорошим и послушным.

Стив склоняется над ним и целует: шею, плечи, чувствительное место за правым ухом. Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы Стив мог дотянуться до уголка его рта. Это и поцелуем-то назвать сложно – так, короткое, неловкое прикосновение губ к губам, но Баки оно мнится целебным бальзамом для его израненной души.

– Умничка, – снова шепчет Стив, прижимаясь губами к щеке Баки. – Думаю, ты заслужил награду. Что скажешь? 

– Стив, сэр. Стив. 

Стив целует его, а потом еще и еще, оставляя невесомые, успокаивающие прикосновения по всей спине, в волосах и на щеках Баки. С них он слизывает слезы, одобрительно мычит и наваливается всем весом, когда Баки под ним начинает дрожать. 

– Так и быть, получишь мой член, – говорит Стив низким голосом, как будто собирается сделать Баки большущее одолжение.

И так оно и есть: от одной мысли о том, что он вот-вот окажется под завязку заполнен крепким толстым хуем, у Баки вырывается тихий стон. Стив слышит. Баки чувствует улыбку у него на губах, когда Стив прижимается ими к его затылку. 

– Вот что я тебе скажу, – шепчет Стив. – Я сегодня щедрый, так что можешь выбрать. Как ты хочешь? 

– Не… не надо, – мямлит Баки.

– М-м? Что такое? 

– Не хочу, – на этот раз слова выходят более отчетливыми, но Баки так и не отрывает лицо от подушки. – Не… не заставляй меня выбирать. Я не хочу выбирать. 

– Ох, – только и выдыхает Стив, но даже в этом коротком звуке слышится искренний восторг. Как будто он в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее разбитого, выжатого до последней капли Баки. – Хорошо, солнце, я понял. Я держу тебя. 

На этих словах Баки позволяет себе полностью расслабиться: подкашиваются дрожащие ноги, и он оказывается размазан тонким слоем по постели. Стив повторяет движение, рвется за ним вниз и на несколько долгих мгновений прижимается всем телом, согревая и заземляя Баки. 

Потом он отстраняется, Баки обиженно скулит, но затыкается, когда Стив одним движением перекатывает его на спину. 

На достигнутом Стив не останавливается. Он подвигается сам, устраиваясь спиной к изголовью, после чего затаскивает Баки себе на колени. Они оказываются лицом к лицу, вплотную друг к другу, и член Стива, горячий и твердый, ложится аккурат между ягодиц Баки. 

Баки вжимается лицом Стиву в шею и вдыхает терпкий запах его пота. 

Есть что-то завораживающе приятное в том, как Стив таскает его, будто Баки ничего не весит, и не пытается при этом скрыть, насколько он больше и сильнее. В его руках Баки чувствует себя совсем крошечным и слабым как котенок. В лучшем из возможных смыслов. Он свободен целиком и полностью, ему только и надо, что расслабиться и отдаться на милость победителя. 

Баки не двигается, даже когда Стив под ним напрягается и куда-то тянется. Тихий щелчок открываемого тюбика смазки становится единственным предвестником грядущего, и Баки чувствует, как у него внутри клубочится горячее колкое предвкушение. 

Стив обводит его дырку по кругу – одним только пальцем, очень нежно, едва касаясь. 

– А тебе не много надо, – шепчет он с уверенностью, от которой дергается, истекая смазкой, член Баки. – Еще с утра растянут, господи боже, да?.. 

Вопрос риторический, и ответ на него не требуется. Баки знает этот тон. И знает, что Стив говорит правду. Баки мог бы принять его и без подготовки: видит бог, Стив брал его куда жестче. И всякий раз Баки скулил и умолял о большем. 

Когда Стив обхватывает свой член кулаком, смазывая по всей длине, он случайно задевает липкими пальцами ягодицы Баки, и какого-то черта это вдруг мнится Баки чем-то донельзя грязным и неприличным. Вдоль позвоночника скатывается колкая, электрическая волна душного стыда. Баки не знают, почему столь незначительные детали иногда становятся столь важны, да и не хочется ему этого знать. Главное, что ему нравится происходящее. Главное, что он знает: стоит ему взбрыкнуть и попытаться удрать, Стив перехватит и удержит его. Опрокинет на кровать, распнет под собой и возьмет силой, и Баки это понравится, и… 

– Какие мы сегодня разговорчивые, – насмешливо тянет Стив, и Баки понимает, что все это время говорил вслух. – Никуда ты не денешься, Бак. Теперь уж точно, можешь мне поверить. 

Баки согласно мычит ему куда-то в плечо. 

– Да что ты говоришь, – Стив выпускает свой член, и впечатывает раскрытую ладонь Баки в задницу, и смеется, поганец, когда Баки взвизгивает от боли. – Хочу, чтобы ты прокатился на мне. 

– Но… Но я… 

Стив ничего не говорит на этот невнятный бубнеж, терпеливый, как никогда. Баки приходится приложить всю силу воли, чтобы заставить неповоротливый, какой-то слишком большой для его рта язык работать. 

– Я не уверен, что у меня получится, – выдыхает он наконец, чувствуя, как горит лицо. 

Стив берет его за плечи и чуть встряхивает, вынуждая оторваться от своего плеча и поднять голову. Баки повисает в его руках, как тряпичная кукла, вся измочаленная от большой-большой любви.

– У тебя получится, – мягко, но твердо говорит ему Стив. – А знаешь, почему, Баки? 

Баки только осоловело моргает в ответ. Он едва дышит. Стив улыбается ему самой яркой своей, самой опасной улыбкой. 

– Потому что ты мой. И ты сделаешь все, что я скажу. 

Слезы подступают к глазам, и Баки не может, не может, не может их сдержать. Теплые и соленые, они льются по лицу неконтролируемым потоком. 

– Хей, хей, – Стив стирает влажные дорожки костяшками пальцев. – Солнце мое. Тш-ш. Все хорошо. 

Это наполовину утверждение, наполовину вопрос, и Баки кивает. Он несмело улыбается, сначала совсем слабо, но уголки губ как будто сами по себе ползут в разные стороны и вверх.

– Все хорошо, – соглашается Баки и чуть поворачивает голову, тычется носом Стиву в руку. – Я твой. Твой. 

У Стива темнеют глаза и приоткрываются губы, и он утягивает Баки в долгий, собственнический, влажный поцелуй. Его ладони в это время скользят по бокам Баки, ниже, и ниже, и ниже – пока не останавливаются на бедрах.

Баки неспеша выныривает из поцелуя. Он трется щекой о щеку Стиву и бездумно улыбается, когда его щетина царапает об аккуратную бороду Стива. 

– Давай, – говорит Стив, и Баки послушно приподнимается, обхватывает его член у основания и направляет в себя. Стив шипит от холода, когда металлические пальцы касаются нежной, разгоряченной кожи, ну да ему не привыкать. Баки начинает медленно-медленно опускаться. Ладони Стива с силой вминаются в плоть, отставленные в сторону большие пальцы надавливают прямо под тазовыми косточками. 

Баки прикрывает глаза и не произносит ни звука, пока член Стива скользит в него, заполняя до предела. 

Со Стивом всегда так: всякий раз Баки кажется, что он дошел до самой своей последний черты, и дальше уже мрак и неизвестность, и всякий раз Стив толкает его еще дальше, и Баки позволяет ему. Это расслабляет. Баки делается мягким и послушным. У него не всегда получается подстроиться и смириться с этим, но ему нравится, боже, как ему нравится. Он довольно мычит и ерзает, устраиваясь на члене Стива. 

Стив гладит его по бокам, и от этих ласковых прикосновений у Баки почти перестают дрожать ноги. Но уже в следующую секунду Стив проводит по его бедрам, кладет ладони на ягодицы и предупреждающе сжимает. Это больно, и Баки распахивает глаза и обиженно пялится в сияющее лицо напротив. 

Стив выглядит донельзя довольным собой и, ох, ему очень идет. 

– Двигайся, – приказывает он мягко, чуть подвигаясь и откидываясь на спину. 

Баки прикусывает губу и подчиняется. Он упирается руками Стиву в грудь и медленно поднимается, дюйм за дюймом соскальзывая с члена. Насадиться так же аккуратно не выходит: у Баки нет никаких сил, чтобы контролировать собственное тело – ноги как будто ватные, а в голове блаженная тишь. Стив не торопится ему помогать и только держит ладони у Баки на заднице – пальцы больно впиваются в разгоряченную недавней поркой нежную плоть. 

Баки решает не торопиться и объезжает Стива лениво и со вкусом, опасно балансируя на грани боли и наслаждения, на которой боль на самом деле и есть высшая степень наслаждения. Он не прикасается к себе: Баки кажется, что сегодня одна из тех ночей, когда он не должен просить для себя ни грамма больше, чем уже получил. Его член, красный и сочащийся смазкой, чуть покачивается у живота, готовый выстрелить в любую секунду. 

Стив, кажется, более чем счастлив своей участи: лежать на спине и смотреть, как Баки делает всю работу. Баки запросто читает в его взгляде нежное, собственническое благоговение. И не только во взгляде. В том, как пальцы Стива время от времени скользят в расселину между его ягодиц и гладят растянутую вокруг члена кожу.

В том, как он выдыхает имя Баки в нагретый, пульсирующий воздух между ними.

В Стиве как таковом.

***

Баки просыпается с первыми лучами солнца и сразу жмурится от бьющего по глазам света. Стив лежит рядом с ним на животе. Он бессовестно храпит, а одна его рука перекинута через Баки в свободном объятии. 

Баки чувствует себя выжатой тряпкой: тело как будто неподъемное, к тому же все адски болит. Но это приятно. 

Хочется пить, но в короткой схватке желания смочить горло и необходимостью остаться у Стива под боком, в тепле и безопасности, последняя одерживает безоговорочную победу. 

Баки широко зевает, прячет лицо у Стива в плече и снова засыпает.

***

Их импровизированные каникулы длятся целую неделю. Есть в них что-то схожее со старыми добрыми деньками во Франции, когда Баки просыпался у себя в постели и подолгу прислушивался к дому, который не бывал больше тих и необитаем. Господи, как отчаянно он пытался бороться с осознанием, что за годы, проведенные врозь, его тяга к Стиву так никуда и не делась. 

Он сдался той же ночью, как Стив оказался в его спальне. Баки еще не знал, что именно следующее утро вселенная выберет для того, чтобы лопнуть огромный мыльный пузырь, в котором они прятались от Росса и всего остального мира в целом. 

В тот раз сказка длилась весьма недолго. 

И вряд ли долго продлится в этот, но Баки старается не думать в эту сторону. Он просто наслаждается моментом. Днями и ночами он жмется ближе к Стиву, захваченный страшным, сносящим все на своем пути желанием иметь в своей жизни что-то хорошее. Что-то стоящее. 

Неделя проходит, и… И.

Они не прощаются.

По крайней мере, так говорит Стив, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки. Он в гражданской одежде – тактический костюм может привлечь лишнее внимание – но все же сегодня в нем уже чувствуется то, что раньше делало его Капитаном Америкой, а теперь делает Номадом. Изменилась походка, манера держать себя. Расслабленность последних дней исчезла, как ни бывало, уступив место привычной настороженности. 

Однажды герой – всегда герой. Стив Роджерс – как Атлант, держащий на плечах вес небосвода – просто не может позволить себе целую вечность прятаться от реальности в бунгало на краю мира.

И все же он медлит, уходя. 

– Знаю, что не прощаемся, – говорит ему Баки. – Ты же извечная заноза в моей жопе. 

– Причем в прямом смысле.

Стив сжимает в ладонях его все еще болящую с вечера задницу и имеет наглость даже не шелохнуться, когда Баки возмущенно бьет его раскрытой ладонью в грудь. Он только смеется и целует Баки – коротко и нежно – прежде чем развернуться и направиться к арендованному байку. 

И теперь уже Баки его никуда не пускает: протягивает руку и цепляется кончиками пальцев за плечо. Стив перехватывает за запястье и подносит к губам. Губы едва-едва касаются металлических костяшек, и Баки не может почувствовать ни тепла, ни давления этого прикосновение, и все же оно проходит через все его тело, как разряд тока. 

– Я тебя найду, – обещает Стив, и Баки кивает.

– Я знаю, – он сглатывает и все же находит в себе силы отступить. – Буду ждать. 

Стив улыбается, и у Баки внутри как будто сверхновая взрывается.

– Скоро увидимся, Бак. Люблю тебя.

– И я тебя, – Баки отступает еще на шаг, и мотоцикл взрыкивает, заводясь с пол оборота. 

Баки смотрит, сначала, как Стив уезжает, потом – просто на пустующую дорогу, и старается не задумываться, почему в этот раз расставаться было куда тяжелее. 

Только спустя несколько часов до Баки доходит, что именно сказал Стив. И что именно Баки ему ответил.

***

– Сукин сын. 

Баки позволяет телефону выпасть из пальцев. Тот больно ударяется о грудь, а потом соскальзывает на постель. Телефонная книга по-прежнему открыта на контакте Стива. Баки добрых три минуты провел с занесенным над зеленой иконкой вызова пальцем, но так и не решился нажать. Хотя его все еще подмывает плюнуть на все и воспользоваться их "экстренным" способом связи, потому что ситуация и в самом деле экстренная, Стив, нельзя так просто сказать _вот это вот_ и укатить в закат. 

Ублюдок.

А Баки… Баки вроде как сказал вот это же самое в ответ. 

В тот момент это казалось ему самой естественной вещью на всем белом свете. Он даже не обратил внимания на соскользнувшие с языка слова. Разумеется, Стив любит его. И, разумеется, Баки любит Стива в ответ. А еще земля круглая, а солнце садится на западе, тоже мне новости. 

Баки закрывает горящее огнем лицо руками и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться.

Рано или поздно Стив покажется. И тогда Баки свернет ему шею. А потом зацелует до потери сознания. А еще потом они сядут и поговорят, как взрослые люди, которыми столько лет успешно притворяются.

Баки все еще пиздецки страшно. Он не хочет облажаться. 

Они столько боли друг другу причинили, но последние два года… все ведь было хорошо, верно? Им было комфортно друг с другом, и… 

Да. Однозначно.

Как только Стив появится на его пороге, Баки первым делом свернет ему шею.

***

Но Стив так и не появляется. 

Ни через две недели, ни через четыре, ни через шесть. Баки не находит себе места и с каждым днем все чаще подумывает о том, чтобы снова взять в руки телефон для экстренной связи и в этот раз таки нажать чертову кнопку.

В конце концов, необходимости в этом так и не возникает.

Его находит – не Стив, нет.

Наташа. И ничего хорошего это не сулит.


End file.
